Wedding Bells
by phantastic23
Summary: Instead of getting ready to leave the Moulin Rouge, Christian and Satine decide to get married in secret! Mostly fluff, but cute. Rated T for a bit of sensuality. R&R!


A/N This fic takes place immediately after "El Tango Roxanne"

Christian stood by his window, silently waiting. He didn't know what Satine and the Duke were doing right now, but he was worried. Suddenly, his door opened with a slam. Standing by Chocolat was Satine! She ran into his arms, sobbing. She was dressed only in her corset and garters.

"I couldn't do it! I saw you there and I-I felt everything. He knows, he knows."

Satine hugged Christian again, trying to get more close to him

"I didn't want to lie anymore, I didn't want to pretend. And the Duke he's saw- I love you" She whispered in his ear, choking back her sobs.

"It's all right; you don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight." Christian replied, looking into Satine's eyes. Satine's tears stopped briefly, only one falling down her pale cheek. Christian wiped it away softly.

"But the show-"

"I don't care about the show. We have each other, and that's all that matters." And truly, Christian did not care about the show. All he wanted was Satine.

"Leave? But Christian- we can't leave. I can't leave. He'll come looking for us, I know it."

Satine backed away slightly. Christian stopped, thinking for a moment. They could never escape the Duke. Christian loved her so much. How could he prove that he loved her? How could he prove that nothing bad would ever happen?

Satine sighed. "Oh, Christian. I would love to follow you. I would love to runaway with you. But we can't."

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head.

"We could get married!" Christian smiled. He loved the idea. Satine would be his, forever.

"Married?" Satine chuckled. "Christian, that's absurd."

"But think of it. No one would ever have to know. Then we would truly love each other. We'd be bonded in bliss, Satine. It would be our wonderful secret." Christian smiled even more eagerly.

Satine looked deep into Christian's eyes. How could she refuse? True, it was foolish. But she and Christian would be, as he said, truly bonded. She wouldn't really be the Duke's, then.

"Christian, I'm a courtesan. No church will ever marry us."

"I truly mean it, Satine." Christian paused for a moment.

He took her hand, and then got down on one knee. Christian did not have a ring, but did it even matter?

"Satine, will you marry me?"

Satine wanted to protest, but deep down she longed to marry Christian. She couldn't say no. She broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes, Christian."

Christian got back up, and kissed her deeply. He parted for a moment.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring, darling. But don't worry, Satine. Everything will be perfect."

"But how, Christian? How can we do this?"

Christian gave a small smirk.

"I'll take care of everything." He said. He then turned to Chocolat.

"Chocolat, take Miss Satine back to her home. Will you do that for me?"

Chocolat nodded. Christian turned back to Satine.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll take care of everything." Christian smiled, then gave her a kiss.

Satine smiled. Could this really be happening?

The next day, Christian sat with Toulouse to go over the wedding plans.

"I don't know any chapels in Monmarte, Toulouse. And one that will accept marrying Satine and I."

"I may know of a place." Toulouse said.

"And Satine does not have a dress, either. She told me she doesn't want to wear white dress, because of her past. But, I long to see her in a white dress, as my bride. She would look so beautiful."

"I think I have just the thing. Don't worry Christian; I will take care of the church and the dress. Who do you want to attend?"

"Well, you. And Satie, the Doctor, and the Argentinean. I know Satine would love to have Harold and Marie there, but it's just not possible."

"And the rings?"

"Well, I have some money saved up. I am going to the jewelers later. But, I don't think I can afford much. Even for both of us."  
"It would go swimmingly, Christian. I will show Satine her dress."

"Toulouse, I told Christian I didn't want to wear a white dress, it would be wrong. Even he and I have already slept together."

"Thank you for giving me that image, Satine." Toulouse replied.

Satine chuckled, fixing her hair in the vanity mirror.

"How are we even going to be married in a church? A church! I have never even been in a church."

Satine turned around to see Toulouse holding a box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"It's my wedding present to you, Satine."

Satine was suspicious. "What is this?"

Satine carefully undid the ribbon. It revealed a plain white dress. Satine took it out.

"Oh, Toulouse. It's beautiful."

Satine held it to her body, twirling in the mirror. Along with the dress was a flower clip to put in her hair.

"Wherever did you get this?"  
"It was a woman I admired. She left it to me after she died." Toulouse said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Toulouse, I cannot accept this."

"Of course you can. Christian wants to see you in this, Satine. He said you would look beautiful."

Satine smiled softly, gazing in the mirror. She daydreamed about herself walking down the aisle.

She turned to Toulouse. "I will wear it, then."

Toulouse had found a chapel and a dress. The wedding was on. Satine came up with an excuse to Harold, saying she needed to do some shopping for some dresses for the Duke, and that she would be gone that weekend.

Christian and Toulouse walked down the streets of Monmarte. It was a warm spring day, a perfect day for a wedding. As they walked, Christian nervously fiddled with his suit.

"You look fine, Christian. Calm down."

Toulouse and Christian turned a corner and stopped.

Christian found himself in front of a tall gate surrounded with vines. Through the gate was a garden with tall, winding, trees. Rose petals filled the ground, swirling in mid-air. In the middle of the garden was a small chapel.

"It has not been open for awhile, but I was able to find it." Toulouse said.

"It's wonderful, Toulouse."

Toulouse and Christian walked inside the chapel. It was a very long chapel, for such a small appearance on the outside. At the top there was a magnificent white stain glass that filled the room with magnificent sunlight. There were a few rows of benches, where The Argentinean, The Doctor, and Satie sat.

Standing at the altar was a priest. Christian looked at him questioningly. How would any priest marry a bohemian and a courtesan?

"I paid him a fantastic sum of money." Toulouse whispered. Christian nodded.

He stood by the altar, and Toulouse sat down in front. It was about to begin. Christian was extremely nervous. But he could not wait to see lovely Satine.

Meanwhile, Satine walked the streets of Paris, dodging all eyes. Anyone could see her. She carried her veil in her purse, along with Christian's ring, so not to attract attention to herself. Toulouse had given her the directions to the chapel. Satine finally stopped at an ivory gate. She slowly opened it to reveal the magnificent garden, and the small chapel in the middle.

Rose petals fell on top of her, swirling within her red hair. At first she was hesitant to go into the chapel, but then she discarded all of her doubts. She was going to marry Christian, her absolute love!

She walked inside the chapel, into the small back room where Toulouse had told her to go. In the small room was a mirror. Satine put the white veil, her red curly hair standing out brightly. Satine smiled. She looked beautiful as a bride. This was what she was meant to be. On the chair was a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses. She stuck the white rose in her hair. She was ready.

She walked out of the white room, and stepped in front of the doors. Carrying the bouquet in one hand, she opened the huge wooden doors. The wedding march began to play.

Christian stared at the doors as they slowly opened. It seemed like an eternity until they revealed his love. Satine looked like an angel. Her cheeks were warm with happiness. Her pale skin was even more magnified with her pale white dress. Christian could not wait to lift up that veil and give her the kiss that would seal their love forever. He was in awe of her beauty. Satine smiled at him with complete and utter joy. Christian looked very handsome in his suit. She was so happy they had decided to get married.

Christian and Satine never left each other's gaze.

"With this ring, I, Christian James, take thee, Satine Jervone, to be my lawful wedded wife." Christian slid the ring onto Satine's pale white finger.

"I'm sorry I didn't do better." Christian whispered in her ear.

Satine smiled at the small diamond ring. It was worth more to her then any extravagant diamond she had ever been given. Satine took out Christian's ring, small and silver. She had equally humbled her ring to him as well.

"With this ring, I, Satine Jervone, take thee, Christian James, to be my lawful wedded husband."

And now, the moment Satine and Christian had both been longing for. The kiss that would seal their eternal love.

"You may kiss the bride."

Christian lifted up Satine's veil. Satine smiled, cheeks warm and bright. Christian leaned in and kissed her joyfully. They kissed passionately until they finally realized they were in a church! They parted, giggling!

Christian's friends all stood up, applauding. Christian and Satine smiled, and walked down the long path of the church.

Toulouse had arranged a room at a small inn next to the church.

That night, at the inn, Christian and Satine would be together as bonded in marriage. Christian carried Satine in his arms, opening the inn door. Christian gave her a small kiss, letting her down. Satine smiled at him, more joyous then she had ever been in her entire life! She and Christian were married! She ran into Christian's arms, kissing him long and hard. Christian wrapped his hands around her waist, slowly lifting them up to her breasts. He kissed her neck, as Satine unbuttoned his shirt.

Christian lifted up Satine's wedding dress. Satine only had her corset underneath. Satine took off Christian's trousers while kissing him. Christian and Satine fell onto the bed. He ran his hands up her pale legs, slowly tracing them up to her stomach. Satine laid on her back, and Christian slowly undid her corset. He tossed it aside, stroking Satine's back. Satine turned over, letting Christian get on top of her.

"I love you, Christian James." She said softly.

"I love you, Satine James." He said. Satine giggled.

Christian began kissing her.

All night one thought could not escape Satine's head. Tomorrow she'd have to go back to the real world. And that world was far away from an inn and a night of marriage. It was with the Duke, who loomed like a great shadow.

Soon, she would be back with reality….


End file.
